


Against An Old Friend

by Pan_Warbler



Category: Glee
Genre: Cannon Divergence, Huntbastian, M/M, Niff, Occasional Wevid, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:13:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29027025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pan_Warbler/pseuds/Pan_Warbler
Summary: The transferred story from my oneshot series! It's been months since Hunter was expelled and the warblers were finally competing again. But what if the competition isn't what Sebastian Smythe is used too?Leading the warblers with Hunter's sister,Henri they must work together to take down the competition to get Hunter back and stop Hunter from marrying his awful fiancé.
Relationships: David the Warbler/Wes (Glee), Hunter Clarington/Sebastian Smythe, Jeff & Nick the Warbler (Glee)
Kudos: 3





	1. Against An old friend

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: from my WATTPAD @pan-warbler tumblr is also @pan-warbler

A/N:Chapter one is mover here now!!!!

A month after Hunter's expulsion and the warblers were finally competing again. 

At a normal competition, with competitors they didn't know, right? Well Sebastian Smythe wasn't all that lucky. 

About ten minutes into rehearsal when they were arguing weather "Fall out Boy" or "Panic at the Disco" was better for the competition. There was a knock at the door, assuming it was the principal or someone else he opened it,and small brown-haired girl in an official looking green and grey uniform.

"Are you guys the Warblers?" She asked her voice was demanding and confident and she looked right in his eyes when she spoke.   
  
" Yes, who are you?" Sebastian looked down at the girl in front of him. She smiled   
  
" I'll explain everything Sebastian may I come in?" reluctantly he stepped aside and let the girl through who perched herself on the council's desk. It occurred to him how the hell did this chick even know his name?

He looked around at the other boys in the room, all of them looked guilty as if they knew what was happening.  
  
"How the hell do you even know my name?" the girl only smirked, pulling a lollipop out of her pocket and putting it in her mouth.   
  
"Your middle name is Adrien, your favorite color is purple, you spent most of your childhood in Paris but moved here to attend Dalton became captain after that Blaine dude you had a crush on left to be with his boyfriend at McKinley had a huge crush on your co-captain, and then was devastated when you got busted for drugs and he was expelled, my Brother has told me a lot about you." She breathed in one run-on sentence. 

Sebastian couldn't bring himself to say anything, he just gaped open-mouthed as the girl twirled the lollipop stick in her mouth.   
  
"Allow me to answer all of your questions, I'm Henri Clarington, the general of the warblers and very bi-curious." Jeff scoffed from his place on the sofa next to Nick.

"Boy, why did that sound oddly familiar?" Jeff remarked.

Henri smiled, taking the lollipop stick out of her mouth.  
  
"Yeah runs in the family, I suppose, except unlike my dear brother I'm not a complete closet case." 

It seemed to hit Sebastian in that moment.This girl, her strangely specific knowledge of him, her mannerisms, and her last name, he felt like an idiot, how could he not realize it before.  
  
"Your Hunter's sister." He said out loud to no one in particular. 

"Ding Ding Ding, now here's what's gonna happen at this competition." She looked around to make sure everyone was listening.   
  
"It's a weeklong competition you will sleep in the barracks, i'll be your general meaning sometimes I'll perform with you guys sometimes I won't,depends on the day it's elimination so you have to be on your best game every day we compete and perform and every day a different team is eliminated I am the general so it's my job to show you guys around and collaborate with the captain to make song choices, got it?" 

He nodded asking one more question. "Where will the competition take place?" 

Henri smirked again "A military academy, in Colorado Springs, against my brother, and his fiancé" Henri put little air quotes with her fingers around the word fiancée  
  
"One of the reasons I'm bringing you to this competition is this, I know you love my brother and I know he loves you his heart is not with his fiancée , Olivia, she's kinda a bitch" Sebastian raised an eyebrow at the young girls language.

"I'd rather have you as a brother-in-law instead of her Trust me I can tell he still loves you, so this is what we're gonna do we're gonna go to this competition, psych him out,win this thing and get my brother back, all of us, and my parents are homophobes so we have to sneak around them too are you in?"

Sebastian smiled, looking at the other boys in the room.

"One hundred percent!" Henri smiled again   
  
" Good we leave tomorrow, Team Whistle!" She announced the winked before turning on her heel exiting the choir room, The warblers had some packing to do. Before he left, looked on the table and saw a little purple whistle with a note "we got this."

A/N: so I had that idea in my head for like a good two months and I couldn't just not do anything for it so even I am intrigued so lucky you guys I might make this into a series. Still trying to work out some of the kinks but hopefully I'll get better. A/N:fixed it


	2. The Pacing Phone Call

To say Hunter was worried was an understatement. 

It was nearly two in the morning and he was pacing the whole area of his bedroom. Was he worried about it was the first my time he was going up against his sister? Marrying Olivia soon? Or the fact he didn't even know the team his sister was leading? Definitely all of them,but mostly the last one.

He know he would be in charge of Olivia's team, but they way Henri had left to collect her team sounded like she was planning something,Hunter never liked when Henri was planning something.His dear old sister was only sneaky, but this time was different,she sounded serious like this wasn't just some prank,like what she was doing was actually important.

A light ringing coming from his dresser drawer brought him out of his thoughts. He picked up the phone,seeing it was his sister he answered it.

"Brother dear! So lovely to hear you this fine evening! I have my team,and might I say they are rather excited to see you and compete!" 

Henri sounded rather cheery and excited which curiously terrified Hunter even more.

"I'm excited for competition as well,and meeting your team as well,And of course looking forward at a little sibling rivalry." 

Henri laughed from the other end and Hunter could practically hear the young girl's smirk.   
  
"Oh yes I'm sure you will get along with my team members very well, they would all probably adore you!" 

He heard Henri giggle and mumble something he didn't quite catch. His breath seem to quicken and his heart pace seem to pick up.He didn't know why something about this whole situation and Henri's secrecy made him very anxious.   
  
"Well I have go I don't want to wake mom and dad up but before I go perhaps tell me a little bit about your team?" Henri laughed again.

"You'll literally meet them in less than 48 hours ,all in good time brother and of your nervous don't be,this is for your own good" His stomach dropped again.  
  
"What do you mean this is for my own good?" His sister,for once in her life was silent.   
  
"I have to go see you,love you bye." She breathed in one quick sentence before hanging up.   
  
What was she talking about? This is for his own good? What was for his own good? What the hell was his sister up to this time? What did she mean he would get along with her team members very well?He thought his father said that everyone else competing he didn't know? Well he certainly would find out in a few hours. 

He thought about what Sebastian would always tell him when he worried about things like this. 

"mon chéri,ne vous inquiétez pas des choses qui sont hors de voter contrôle et de votre concentration et de ce que vous pouvez contrôler." Meaning:"Don't Worry about the things that are out of your control and focus on the things you can control" 

And Hunter tried to take his advice to heart when he went to bed that night.

A/N: I feel like I'm starting to get the hang of this whole writing thing so I thought this was A nice little in between chapter to get a little bit of Hunter before the big competition also I'm sorry I don't know French I just put it in Google translate so don't come for me if it's not correct grammar😂😂😂


	3. The Wheels on The Bus

N:Okay NGL I may not be the best but I'm really enjoying writing this and I'm getting better so without further ado...

"Before we start does anyone get bus sick because this is like almost a 20 hour drive with,occasional stops of course." 

Henri called back from her front seat in the bus across the aisle from Sebastian.When no one responded she continued.

"Okay but I have bags up her if ya need 'em." 

And with that they set off. Sebastian looked over at Henri who was rather strongly engaged in a book with a red-headed girl in a beautiful blue dress on the cover, quietly muttering to herself.   
  
Sebastian wondered what it was like in Colorado, there where mountains but that's not what he meant. He wondered if Hunter was still Hunter, Henri told him more about Olivia, and for what it seemed,it was like she was brainwashing him.Henri told him all about how awful Olivia and Henri and Hunter's parents had been. He looked over back at Henri who was now turned around kneeling with her elbows on the back of the chair in a intense conversation with Thad and Jeff. She looked over at him and smiled and he smiled back.   
  
He heard Henri gasp and look down at her phone and put her finger to her lips shushing everyone. 

"Everyone shut up! My brothers calling me! I do t wanna ruin the surprise!" 

She answered the phone and just upon hearing his voice again, even through the phone, it still broke him reminding him of what he could have had of a certain warbler kept his mouth shut.   
  
"Yeah were in the bus now we'll be there tonight." 

Henri smiled and motioned for Sebastian to sit next to her,reluctantly he moved across the aisle and took a seat next Henri. 

Sebastian was mostly zoned out focusing the sound of Hunter's voice rather than what he was saying. He did notice that Thad and Nick had to put there hands over Jeff's mouth to keep the blonde from absolutely losing it.

"Okay bye." 

Henri hung up the phone and released a breath. 

"Sterling, seriously dude I know this is a stressful situation but please, and I mean this in the nicest way possible, get a grip on yourself!" 

Jeff nodded going pack to his conversation with Thad.   
  
"You nervous Smythe?" Henri faced Sebastian.  
  
"Can I be honest?" Henri nodded.

"I am so goddamn nervous,Not about the competition part, just what if...?   


" Stop it right there, I know my brother better than anyone,he doesn't have much of impulse control, remember the Splenda incident?" 

She paused and Sebastian nodded. " All righty now go to sleep and when you wake up we'll be in Colorado." 

Sebastian agreed finally getting sleep for the first time in a really long time.  
***  
Sebastian woke to Henri poking him in the forehead. 

"Wake up dummy we're almost there." 

Sebastian sat up rubbing his eyes facing the young girl sitting in front of him. 

Then all the anxiety hit him. Seeing Hunter,his homophobic parents and fiancée,competing against him with his sister.   
  
"Well you better calm down Smythe-y" Henri turned to face the other warblers on the bus as they pulled in in front of a big school-like building with a big yard resembling a military base. The bus stopped and the doors opened. 

"Cause we're here, game faces on boys this is do or die,let's go!"


	4. The Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:this was the funniest chapter to write so far.

Henri opened the double doors of the academy with Sebastian and the warblers close behind.She lead them down a hallway taking a few turns. 

The interior of the building was plain with very little color.Everyone was either in a military uniform or a green and gray school uniform like Henri's. 

She continued down the hallway stopping at a room labeled 207 and opened it. Inside was a large room with a grid-like arrangement of bunk beds.

"You have thirty minutes to ready yourselves and unpack, then we're to head to the auditorium where you will meet your competitors and introductions will take place."

She to paced up and down the area of the room as they watched,Henri continued.

"It will also where daily announcements will take place at seven o'clock to seven thirty you will go there every morning breakfast will be open until practice starts, which will be eight o'clock a.m to twelve p.m,any questions?"

Jeff raised a hand from where he sat on one of the beds,his legs tangled with Nick's,who brushed a strand of blonde hair out of his eyes. 

"You say that practice ends at twelve, what do we after that?" 

Jeff looked at Henri and continued.

"We can't just roam around, and getting called maggots by military personnel or something that rhymes with it, that I know there gonna call us if they lay an eye on us." 

Thad snickered and Beatz erupted into a fit of laughter, Nick was so stunned at his boyfriend's words he just looked at him. Henri let out a tiny chuckle.

"No Sterling." Henri continued in between giggles. 

"I'm not supposed to tell you this but this is not only a show choir competition." 

She paused to let her eyes roam around the room landing on each of the boys in front of her.

"From twelve p.m to twelve thirty p.m you will have lunch and change for boot camp, yes you along with your competitors will be doing boot camp." 

There were groans of all around the room.Henri checked her watch and smirked. 

"Okay boys get freshened up and unpacked, Sebastian your good right?"

He nodded and stood up, meeting the young girl in the front of the room.

"Smythe come follow me, you guys wait here until we come back" Henri walked out of the room gesturing for Sebastian to follow her and he did. 

They walked in silence for couple of minutes until Henri finally spoke. 

"I can't believe it." Henri started, Sebastian looked at her in confusion. A shrill high pitched voice with an slight Italian accent pierced through the hallways.

"Henrietta! There you are, me and Hunter have been looking all over for you!" 

Henri cringed and turned around to face a blonde-haired girl. She looked about the same age he did, to a normal person she would have been pretty, or maybe even beautiful. But to Sebastian she just looked average, not ugly,not pretty.She just looked like every other blue-eyed blonde girl he'd ever seen. 

"Sorry it's just I get such a headache being in your presence,especially with that baby voice." Henri dead panned. 

"Oh my future sissy, I can't wait to be your big sister, did I mention that I'm going to make you flower girl at the wedding the in the cutest little dress?" Olivia squealed. 

"Yeah that's not gonna happen lady" Henri sassed. Olivia rolled her eyes. 

"I'm gonna marry your brother and be in your family, I don't know what it is about me that makes you hate me so much,but your gonna have to find a way to deal with it" Olivia snarked.

Olivia looked from Henri seeing Sebastian and immediately straightened herself up. 

"Henri, this must be the captain of your team, I'm Olivia." 

She extended her hand and Sebastian took it giving her the most fake awful smile. 

"Sebastian Smythe " Sebastian let go of her hand. He was just about to ask a question when Henri interrupted. 

"Well we'd love to stay and chat but we have up to get to the auditorium-"

She grabbed Sebastian's arm and was about to make a run for it when another voice joined the mix. 

"Henri what the hell is going-" Hunter stopped himself mid sentence and just stared at the scene in front of him. 

"Hey brother, this is Sebastian, I'm sure you've seen it around before." Henri's eyes darted from Olivia to Sebastian to Hunter. 

After a couple seconds and the worlds most awkward handshake Henri had ever seen in her life, the intercom chimed in. 

"Will all teams please report to the auditorium for announcements."

Henri grabbed Sebastian's arm signaling it was time to go get the others.

"Well" Sebastian started. " See you around Olivia and Hunter? Was it?" Sebastian smirked and Henri snickered as they walked hand and hand giggling on there way to the room. Hunter offering Olivia his arm dazed with complete shock.


	5. Fine

"ARE YOU INSANE?WHAT THE ACTUAL HELL WERE YOU THINKING?" 

Hunter and Henri haven't even stepped a foot over the threshold of the door of their house and he was all ready rounding on his sister.

The announcements have stated that any general was permitted to go home as long as their teams were at morning announcements the next day.

"I did what I had to do, you know I thought you'd be excited to see your boyfriend? Don't tell me you actually want to marry Olivia, she kind of reminds me of an overly crusty yapping dog." 

Hunter just stared at his sister.This is what she had been planning since that phone call.This is probably something she'd be planning for months, now he's not only going up against Henri but also his kinda ex boyfriend, with his parents watching his every move. Goody.

"Face it Hunt, I was always the rebellious child that did whatever it took to get things done, you on the other hand,are a mama's boy, you play it safe to please our parents, I was shocked when you got expelled I'm pretty sure that was the first thing you have ever done wrong"

Hunter, at this point was at a lost for words so he just told there, letting Henri continue.

"When did you ever do something for yourself?your so focused on pleasing mom and dad, you don't do anything for yourself, tell me this if our parents had no say in this would you really be marrying Olivia,or would you be marrying a certain green-eyed warbler who you actually love and who actually loves you?"

Henri knew Hunter's answer even through the silence. 

"Come on Hunt, what's the worse that could happen?" Henri kept on.

"We get caught, and I get killed, maybe?" Hunter countered. 

"Come Hunt do it, of not for us then for him, do something selfish just because you can, just because I know you, you don't have much impulse control and you'd just do it anyway, fight for what you love!" 

Hunter, for the third time today, was at a lost for words. Just sighed at his sister 

"You know what fine, if you guys have my back I'll do it,but what happens come wedding time?" 

"We'll see, oh and good luck tomorrow,may the best team win" 

Hunter smiled at his sister. Walking to his room across the hall.

"May the best team win" 

A/n:A short chapter but an important one


	6. The Gas Chamber

The competition part of the day was easy. They planned the perfect performance, originally to Melanie Martinez's "Pacify Her" but upon hearing the lyrics Henri chose to save it for later.

They settled on Sebastian singing Maroon Five's "Animal" and Jeff singing "Irresistible" by Fall Out Boy. 

But the hard part wasn't the singing, it was the godforsaken boot camp they had to endure.

Most of them did pretty good with it, surprisingly Jeff didn't burst into tears when the drill sergeants screamed at him to run the obstacle course.

Most of them were in good physical condition. The worst thing was who ever the hell decided that a gas chamber would be a good idea. 

Sebastian glared at Henri and she only smirked back at them handing the guys gas mask before sending them to stand at the wall of the chamber. It was simply just a small cement building no bigger than a classroom.

"Once in the chamber." the drill sergeant instructed. "You will be against the wall and under no circumstances will you approach one of the drill sergeants or generals and the finally task to take off the gas mask and get out the door." 

Sebastian didn't have the energy to be surprised anymore. This competition already thrown so many surprises at him anyway. But taking off a gas mask in a gas chamber was a little much. 

Sebastian's eyes scanned the area of other teams. Hazel eyes meet green and Hunter smiled at him. He looked the same as the last time he saw him. He seemed so familiar but so different at the same time. 

He was Hunter, but not his Hunter. He remembered the stolen kisses in between classes. The way the beauty mark above his top lip moved when he laughed or smiled. He missed his Hunter, he wanted him back, and not the brainless robot that Olivia and his parents turned him into.

So after the gas seeped into his lungs making it feel like he was in fire, as he ran out of the gas chamber. When he felt a hand rub soothing circles on his back as he collapsed on the ground, looking up expecting to see Henri, but he was met with a matching pair of blue-green eyes. 

"You okay Smythe?" Hunter asked helping him up by grabbing his arm, pulling him up, Sebastian melting into his touch slightly. 

"Yeah I'm okay, thanks Hunt" Sebastian smiled at him before being whisked away to continue camp. 

Sebastian was pretty good in the physical aspect. He did most of the obstacles with ease. Most of the warblers were doing pretty well. Sebastian pitied for Thad who struggled to make it over the wall with him being the shortest. 

He smiled in Hunter's direction one more time. He was talking to him again. It was a start, a start of something he hoped would get the love of his life back. 

A/N: it'll heat up soon I promise tyyy for reading again❤️❤️(also if you haven't listened the "Pacify Her" by Melanie Martinez you might wanna to understand the context of the song)


	7. The Music Room

Sebastian walked the halls of the military academy he needed a break. When he was a child in Paris his mother thought him how to play piano. 

He rarely did anymore out of retaliation to his parents. But secretly it was the only thing that calmed his nerves. 

He opened a door label "Music Room" and sat himself on the piano bench and started playing. 

It was a sad melody, one his mother taught him. He poured his heart and soul into it. Everything he was feeling flooding from his finger tips onto the keys. 

He didn't care about being quiet anymore. He needed and outlet. Someone to put his anxiety into to make it go away. 

He finished putting his hands on his lap staring out into the darkness the only source of light coming from a small lamp in the corner. 

That's why when he heard the light clapping from the door he nearly lost it. He turned and squinted in the darkness. 

"That was beautiful, you never told me you played." Hunter made his way to Sebastian taking a seat next to him on the bench of the piano. He put a finger under his chin lifting his face so he was staring into his eyes. 

"God you're perfect." Hunter breathed, Sebastian felt his face flush, god he'd been waiting for this for so long.

Sebastian felt his face flush. It was almost like they where right that back at Dalton, sitting in there two beds pushed together to make one, and the sex, god he missed the sex.

Hunter smiled and ran his index finger down Sebastian's jaw and continued down the back of his neck and back finally resting his hand on his hip.

Sebastian was silent, trying to focus on catching his breath.He instinctively let his head drop into the crook of Hunter's neck breathing heavily. 

Hunter took his free hand to gently guide Sebastian's face out from the crook of his neck to look at him. 

There faces inched closer and closer until there noses touched. Hunter's eyes flickered up at him, as if to ask 'is this okay?' 

When he didn't move he closed the distance between them pressing there lips together in a sweet gentle kiss.Sebastian pulled back, resting his forehead against Hunter's. 

"Hunt-" Sebastian started, Hunter cut him off standing up. 

"Seb, let me explain please okay?" Sebastian nodded as Hunter swung his leg behind Sebastian's back so he was sitting straddled behind him. He wrapped his arms around his waste and continued. 

"Before you go on about how I left you I didn't have a choice, and the whole Olivia thing too, I told my parents over and over how I didn't want to marry her. They didn't listen, lord knows what would happen if I told them about you." He rested his chin on his shoulder.

The reason I left without warning was because I wanted to protect you, I know these people and I know what they would do you if they found out about us. But I'm. It backing down this time around, I'm going to protect you this time Bas." That was all it took. 

That was all it took for Sebastian to break down. The tears came in strangled sobs and Hunter held him tighter. 

" No no no no, Bas baby please don't cry. I'm here now, hey shh, it's okay, it's okay, I'm here, I hate it when your upset, please calm down." Hunter comforted the other boy.

When the tears finally stopped Sebastian sunk back, leaning into his boyfriend's embrace. It was a few minutes until Hunter spoke again. 

"Can you play for me?" Hunter asked. Sebastian's head perked up. 

"If you don't mind? You play so beautifully, I would just like to hear some." Hunter murmured in his ear.

"No I'd love to, but I only really ever played for my family." 

"I think your nervous and it's adorable" Hunter kissed his cheek, his jaw, then his neck, then the tip of his ear, chuckling a little when he hummed in surprise. Making his stomach drop, but not in the anxious way, but in a way that made him feel good.

He played slowly, focusing on the feeling of Hunter pressed up behind him, occasionally pressing a kiss to his shoulder making his playing slow down. 

He put his hands down on his lap and yawned his eyes dropping. He felt Hunter's hand slip into his as he whispered a quick "come with me" and lead him out of the music room. 

Sebastian eyes were all ready have closed when he opened the door to a single bedroom. Hunter grinned when he saw Sebastian sleepy and confused face. 

"Being the General's son has its perks, get in bed I'll be there in a minute I'll just tell my parents I'm sleeping here tonight." Sebastian nodded slipping under the covers all ready half asleep when he felt Hunter slip in beside him.


End file.
